1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for testing bag-like means, specifically, the invention is a method and an apparatus for testing prophylactics and contraceptive devices of the condom-like variety, especially female contraceptives.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic and natural polymer articles made from two or more sheets or plies of material are commonly manufactured for use as bags, gloves, contraceptives, and other devices. These devices, when they serve as medical devices, must be tested so as to provide a product of consistent quality. Many methods and apparatuses known in the art lack the ability to test a large volume of articles, such as medical devices, with consistent quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,555 to Franks discloses a pressure entry and test system. The device of this patent both seals an open end of an article and pressure tests the article. This device is not suitable for use with a large volume of articles to be tested in an assembly line fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,168 to Danielson discloses a helium leak detection method and system. The device of this patent can provide reliable testing of articles, but is not readily adaptable for an assembly line production system.
The industry is lacking a method and an apparatus for testing medical grade, multiple ply plastic articles in a high speed assembly line production system.